The Great Wizarding War
The Great Wizarding War was the defining event of the continent of Rembulan. It was a war caused by conflicts between who has the most power, and the most right to expand their lands further. Fighters As was traditional at the time, there was a single troop for each country. The idea being that if there were fewer people fighting, fewer people would be injured. Each country had their own mage that grew to power shortly before the war. Zykar had Sumorg Obarn, Amastad had Tyrall Prestof, and Gondor had Argorn Burnard. Each of these men were powerful mages and fought proudly for the cause of their country. Reasons for the war The war was primarily about each country wanting to take control of more land. Since all the land on the continent had been claimed each country's desire to expand was limited by the growth of the other countries. Thus the war was caused by the strengthening of each countries economy due to the work of mages and the increase in technology that had occured in the past two hundred years. Effects of the War The main effects of the war consist of the creation of the Lost Dunes, the forest of Mirwood, and the sinking of half of Gondor. At the end of the war Zykar was far ahead of the other countries and was considerd the "winner" of the war, but the loss in airable land by all sides was immense. Zykar extended it's lands into Amastad, but decided to leave Gondor alone due to it's incrediable devestation. Another effect of the war was the creation of several new "races" or forms of humanoids. Each race was formed to be strong in a particualr location. Orcs were formed in the North, being strong and barbaric, they were well suited to the harsh climate. Elves were formed in the Lost Dunes, and were found to be unnaturally strong at magic, seemingly born with the ability to cast spells without needing to spend decades learning individual spells. Dwarves were formed around the coasts of Gondor and quickly adapted to the underwater wastes of where Gondor used to be. They are known to build elaborate tunnels that start in shallow waters and move farther under the land. Gnomes were formed on the island of Tygg, where they formed a social structure all their own, since they so dislike other people, finding them to be uninterested in the politics other people, they leave disocnected the peninsula from the main landmass in order to controll better who crosses over. Halflings were formed in the Mirwood Forest, they are a race of tiny folk who love to sing songs and use colorful decorations in their building. They are a very cheerful race, and the one humans most get along with, they are friendly and very happy and willing to invite a non halfling into their feasts. Each of these races were created due to the effects of the war, and each is slowly adapting into the society that the humans had built. Some half breeds exist, however many of the races are unable to bread with humans due to either drastically different living conditions, or difficulties in size. The only half breds to have been reported thus far are between humans and orcs, and humans and eleves.